


Paralyzer

by Luciole77



Series: Fairy Tail Song Fics [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bickslow's confused, Clubbing, Finger Eleven, Fluff and Humor, Freed's not confused, Inspired by song, M/M, One Shot, Paralyzer, Song fic, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciole77/pseuds/Luciole77
Summary: Bickslow's developed a bit of a crush and he has no idea what to do with it.  Freed's not really confused about it when he finds out though.





	Paralyzer

**Author's Note:**

> Paralyzer came on the radio the other day and this idea popped into my head. I thought I'd see where it went, so here it is.

Standing at the bar, Bickslow couldn’t help but think for the hundredth time that this was a mistake.  He had tried to stay home, but no, Laxus wouldn’t hear of it. He had opened this new club 2 weeks prior and he had insisted his team be with him every weekend of the opening month.  It was all well and good, normally. They had been doing this for a long time, Laxus owned 4 other clubs in Magnolia and they always supported their team members. It was just that all those other times, Bickslow hadn’t had these disturbing thoughts roiling through his head.  He hadn’t seen his team mate in this light before, as something other than his captain, other than Freed the Dark. He had never thought of him in any way other than one of the most powerful mages in Fiore, certainly had never thought of him as sexy, alluring, arousing...he needed another drink.

 

He slammed the shot back and immediately signaled for another, which was the wrong thing to do as the very person he was trying to not think about leaned on the bar next to him.  “Are you sure it’s a good idea to start so early in the evening, Bickslow?” Freed’s voice sounded so alluring, even when he was chastising him. “It’s barely half an hour past opening.  Shouldn’t you be out dancing with every pretty thing you can find before getting embarrassingly intoxicated?” Bickslow’s head hit the bar, it hurt, he forgot he was without his helmet tonight, just his visor in place, “Freed, baby, why don’t you go and harrass Gajeel?  I think I saw him eating part of the railing earlier.” He mumbled from under the hand that was rubbing at his forehead. He would have laughed at the way Freed’s head shot around to look for the iron slayer if it hadn’t gotten him a face full of beautifully soft green hair.  He got a half seconds tease of the silky strands before it was gone, Freed marching off in search of Gajeel, fully ready to toss him for damaging the newly opened club.

 

“You do realize using me as an out is gonna backfire on yer ass pretty quickly, right?”  The gravelly voice of the iron slayer came as he materialized out of the shadows to his left and signaled for a drink of his own.  Bickslow started to reply, but ended up giving a half hearted shrug and a noise that could have been considered an “eh” before downing another shot.  Gajeel laughed before taking a pull of his ale, “So, when did this little infatuation come about?” The seith mage turned his head just slightly and gave the slayer a warning look, or he would have, if he had not had his visor on.  As it was, he got another laugh from his left, “I’m not really scared of you, puppeteer. So, don’t give me that look I know you are trying to give me. I can smell ya. Don’t deny it, just spill it.” Bickslow’s eyes went wide under his visor at the mention of his smell, his eyes faintly glowing in his sudden panic.  Gajeel could smell him, that meant Laxus could too. He had to get out of here before the lightning slayer could make it back to the bar.

 

Too late.  “Bix, why is Freed on a mission to kill?  What did you do?” said slayer asked as he leaned back on the bar and looked over his club.  He could see Ever and Lucy dancing away with Natsu in the middle of the floor. A few others from the guild scattered here and there enjoying the lights and music.  The rest of the crowd was made up of the younger adults of Magnolia, here to party and dance the night away at Club Thunder. Girls and guys alike drawn to the party the famous Thunder Legion was known for putting on.  Laxus, and all of the Thunder Legion, made a good living by owning and managing the clubs. It allowed them to focus on harder, longer jobs where there would be months between rewards, and the team’s reputation for being so hands off and aloof had only helped draw people in to see what the party would be like.  They never left disappointed. Bickslow had been using the silence as Laxus gazed out over the club to calm his entire nervous system, it has been working too, until the original problem popped up right in front of him.

 

He was annoyed, that was clear, but that just made him that much more attractive.  Bickslow reached for another shot, which was interrupted by the man he was trying to get out of his skull, which made his heart jump, which made Gajeel laugh and that had Laxus’s head turning to them.  Well, crap. Freed took the glass from his fingers and set it back down, “You are drinking entirely too much, Bickslow. What is with you tonight?” His fingers were warm where they brushed his as he removed his hand again as it went straight back for the alcohol.  Bickslow’s heart did the jumping thing again, and may have gasped slightly and that was enough for Gajeel to laugh again and Laxus to raise an eyebrow. Then he sniffed, scenting the air, and both his eyebrows went up and his mouth opened to make a comment Bickslow did not want anyone to hear.  “Well, I’m gonna go dance! See ya suckers!!” With that he dove for the the safety of the dance floor and found the first girl he could.

 

“What was that about?” Laxus asked.  Freed sighed, “No doubt Bickslow is aiming to make a fool of himself, yet again.  Laxus, I really don’t know why you let him do this!” Laxus shot the rune mage a half annoyed glance before answering, “I don’t let him do anything, Freed.  He is a grown ass adult man, he can do what he wants. As long as he doesn’t wreck my building.” The lightning mage pushed off the counter and went on a loop around the club again, grumbling about uptight rune mages and drunk idiot seith mages.  Gajeel finished his ale and clapped Freed on the shoulder, “I don’t know why I am the one who has to always shove the obvious into people’s faces. “ He muttered, then he leaned down closer to the green haired mage, “He likes ya, rune boy. Doesn’t have a clue what to do about it, but he wants ya bad.”  With a chuckle at Freed’s now saucer sized eyes, he joined Lucy, Natsu and Ever on the dance floor. It took one well placed whisper to Evergreen before her eyes shot to Freed and he thought he might go on a lap around the club as well, and hide from his team mates annoying habit of matchmaking.

 

Freed found himself at the bar after a few rounds of the club, saying hello, smiling, being the level headed member of the team.  Bickslow was the partier, Laxus the ever aloof dream, Evergreen only wanted to be with friends, so it was left to him to be the one with some sense.  That was how he saw it, at least. Gajeel’s little info drop about Bickslow had thrown him off a little. He knew Bix was bi, but he had never considered that he would feel anything towards him.  His Laxus worship was a thing of the past, it had only taken a few dates for them to quickly discover that they were not compatible as anything other than friends. Since then he hadn’t really dated anyone, no one had caught his eye.  He and Gray had a fling every now and again, but that was nothing more than a way for them to scratch an itch. He thought about the past few months and realized that Bickslow had indeed been acting differently. The seith was a playboy of the worst kind, but Freed couldn’t remember seeing him with anyone in a while.  He had just put it down to jobs, opening the club and generally being busy, but now he wondered. He had thought of Bickslow before, who wouldn’t, the man was amazingly good looking and had almost no shame in showing it off. In fact, it was odd that he had is visor on at the club tonight. He usually left it home when they were at the clubs, not needing it when he wouldn’t be stressed.  His magic was well controlled, but Freed knew that when Bickslow got angry or every emotional his eyes would glow and it tended to frighten people, so the seith just kept his visor on so he didn’t have to deal with people.

 

The bartender caught his attention to ask if he’d like anything and he ordered a scotch.  He sat and sipped it as he watched his team mate dance with Lucy. He laughed to himself as they played it up for the others in the club, grinding and near making out.  They were like siblings, the worst kind of siblings sometimes, pranks and goofiness abounding. They were really getting the crowd worked up and the DJ was taking his cues from them, this would end up being a pretty profitable night for the club  After a few minutes a new song came on, Paralyzer, one of Bickslow’s favorites Freed knew. He always like to pick a girl and really get into the song with her, but tonight it seemed he was going it alone. Freed watched him as he danced and swayed to the song, sipping his scotch he decided he would just enjoy the show.

 

Bickslow had been having a ton of fun with Lucy, but when his jam came on he broke off with a kiss to the cheek to his favorite Blondie.  He glanced around, but tonight he didn’t feel like sharing this song with any girl. He’d love to share it with Freed, but that would never happen.  Freed never let loose, it made his attraction to the man even more baffling, they were opposites in every sense of the word. He glanced over to the bar and there was the rune mage, sitting back, sipping scotch and looking refined as ever.  Freed was watching him though, he was too far away to see the look in the one eye uncovered by beautiful green locks, but it was enough that Freed was watching him to make him moan. Thank goodness it was deafeningly loud in here. He kept dancing, looking towards Freed, he couldn’t take his eyes from him. ( _ well, I’m not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you _ )  Wasn’t that the truth, here he was dancing, but totally struck by Freed.  His imagination took over, imagining Freed walking over to him and dancing with him.  He was going crazy, why was he doing this to himself. ( _ If your body matches  _ _ What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you)  _  He was sure his eyes were glowing, and he knew Freed would be able to tell.  Freed could always tell.

 

Freed watched as the seiths dance took on a more intimate tone, looking straight at him.  He saw the pale green glow behind the visor, he was getting worked up, over him. Well, then, he was not going to pass on this.  Freed downed the rest of his drink and slid off the chair and made his way to Bickslow. He came to stand in front of the seith as he slowed his dance, he pulled him close so Bickslow could hear him.  “Don’t stop dancing, because of me.” He said, a small smirk on his lips as his hips matched Bickslows. The seith mage obeyed, his brain on autopilot. Freed didn’t dance. Freed the Dark didn’t flirt, did he?  Apparently Freed did laugh, because he was doing so right now, at him. “What’s wrong, Bix? You can dish it out, but you freeze up when someone flirts with you?” Bickslow took a breath and tried to sort out his brain so he could at least say something mildly intelligent.  What he got was, “Uh, Freed, what are you doing?” At least it was a coherent question. Freed grinned again and leaned in close, “A little iron dragon slayer let me in on a secret, and honestly, who am I to let such interesting information go to waste? It would be a shame for me to pass on the opportunity to play with you for a change.”  His breath was warm over Bickslow’s neck and he could still smell the scotch he had just finished. He was trying not to react, but apparently his nervous system was not on the same page as it gave a shudder.

 

Freed grinned when he felt the other man shudder.  He knew Bickslow was worried, but surely he knew that Freed could let go and have fun sometimes too.  He ran his tongue along Bickslow’s neck, the seith jerked back in surprise. “Freed?” He managed to choke out, this could not be his captain.  Did someone slip him something? “Listen, why don’t we go sit down? I’m not sure you’re ok….” Freed laughed at him, but took his hand and led him to a booth towards the back of the club and gestured for Bickslow to sit.  The seith slid into the booth and Freed followed him, effectively cornering him. Bickslow looked around, seemingly trying to figure out how that had happened, “Listen, Freed. I really don’t want to do anything that is gonna get me trapped in an extremely painful set of runes...so why don’t we talk for a bit?  Yeah?” Freed pushed his green hair back and smiled at his friend, “Ok, Bix, what would you like to talk about?” He ran his hand along Bickslow’s leg as he spoke, the seith looked down and swallowed harshly. He tried to stop the hand on his leg, but was interrupted as Freed put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back.  He smirked as he felt another shudder, “I’d rather not talk, but I can compromise.” His lips touched Bickslow’s lightly.

 

Bickslow could not believe the situation he found himself in.  He had gone from having an inconvenient crush to having that crush leaning over him, hands on his thigh and chest and lips barely pressing against his own.  His brain finally just gave up and he kissed the rune mage back, “Oh, god…” he moaned a second later, his hands coming up to frame Freed’s face, “You taste amazing.”  Freed smiled and kissed him again, settling himself more comfortably over the seith and letting his hands move up to remove the visor and then run through unruly blue locks.  “As do you, Bix. So, was Gajeel telling the truth?” He asked, his lips barely brushing his team mates. Bickslow nodded, “Yeah, couple of months now. I just got you in my head...sorry.”  He pressed his lips to the greenette’s again and again, softly. He felt him laugh, “Why are you sorry?” Why was he sorry? Oh, yes, rune traps, ruining the team, yeah that. He tried to get that point across, “I didn’t wanna fuck things up...or end up in pain.”  Well said, he thought and he kissed him again, letting his hands tangle in long green hair that felt a whole lot like silk. “Well, I think we are all mature enough to get through this without ruining anything, and you ending up in pain is always a possibility. Just depends on what kind of pain and how much you deserve or want it.”

Bickslow’s eyes went wide, “Oh….oh.”  He whispered, “so you’re not….like….uh...opposed, to like...uh…”  Apparently his ability to speak had met its end. Thankfully Freed could tell and also seemed to know what he was trying to say.  The rune mage put a finger over Bickslow’s lips to quiet him, “No, I am not opposed to seeing where this takes us.” He replied, smiling.  It took him a few seconds to catch up but when did, Bickslow’s smile took over his entire face. Freed laughed at him a little, “Now, where were we?”  The rune mage kissed him and Bickslow let himself relax into it with a smile.

 

“Well, that went remarkably well.”  Gajeel mumbled as he watched the 2 from a booth across the club.  Laxus finished his drink and shook his head, “I guess it did. They make about the oddest couple I have ever even seen though.”  The iron mage put his arm around the lightning mage and pulled him close, laughing “No more that you an’ me, Sparky.” 


End file.
